Interviews with the KND
by HuskyWashu
Summary: Erm...interviews with the Kids Next Door. Please don't flame me because it's been done before... . I hope it's allowed...Interviewers are OC. You've been warned...o.o
1. Default Chapter

Weeeellll...I'm just gonna apologize to that person who is already doing KND interviews. I did not mean to steal the idea from you. I believe we were both thinking the same thing, even though I am a lot later in getting mine out. Please forgive me. (puts hands together and bows head)  
  
As for this spooty thing, I've done a lot of cruddy interviews before, and this is no exception. However, I'm the master at cruddy interviews. Ahahaha! =D Mine usually don't make sense, but I'm afraid this one did more than the others. I'm not putting up any Interviews I've ever done before. Frankly, I am ashamed of some, plus other fics I've written. *coughmainlymyKidsNextdoorficthatyoushouldn'treadcough* How ironic; I've had to work hard at getting my Interviewers to ask decent questions for another site I've submitted them too, and here I am, attempting to write hilarious stuff for a site that doesn't require good questions, yet it's not funny. Eh...but I'm going off again. Sigh.  
  
Also, even though it is a Kids Next Door interview fic, there might be a bit of Koopa Kids and stuff in it. Not in important roles, mind you, and maybe not in all the chapters, but they'll be in here. If you don't like them being in here, say, it takes away from the actual, erm, "storyline," then go ahead and tell me. I'm sorry, but they're were my favorite thing a while ago and I just can't get rid of 'em! =D If it doesn't make sense, well, I'm sure you'll be able to find out eventually if you sniff around ff.net and other sites.  
  
FYI: Husky and Washu are old characters I've used for my Mario-type fics that I've, erm, killed off on another site. All you really need to know is that Washu is a ten-year-old girl who looks just like Washu from the Tenchi series (wow I was original back then) but wears a blue T-shirt and black gym pants. Husky is a..husky...from Space Station Silicon Valley, a game for the Nintendo 64. That's about it. Really.  
  
So, please don't flame me saying that I'm copying that person. This is my OWN brand of interview, and I'm not meaning to copy them at all. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but since this is not my best work, well...whatever. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I'm planning on doing one Interview for each KND member and one for the DCFDTL (one person per chapter, except for the DC yada yada...), but if I actually like my work and pick up on it, I might do more. Heck, if I get 'em all done, I might even interview you people out there if anyone actually reviews this and if you don't mind looking like an idiot. O.o But not yet. Wait till I finish something. (sweats)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; not from Codename: Kids Next Door, not from the Mario universe, not from Kirby. I'm not even sure if I own Husky or Washu, even though they weren't mean to be ripped. o_O  
  
##########  
  
Washu: (sitting in a chair!) Hey all and welcome to our interviews!  
  
Audience: Yaaaaay.  
  
Washu: Today we'll be interviewing the Kids Next Door. At least, I think it's today...(checks her watch)  
  
Husky: (also in a chair, somehow) o.o; You don't know what day it is?!  
  
Washu: Well I don't know if we'll be able to fit them all in the same update.  
  
Husky: ...ah.  
  
Washu: So our first guest, is Nigel!  
  
(He walks out onstage and takes a seat.)  
  
Numbuh One: Please call me by my codename.  
  
Washu: 'Kay. So our first guest, is Numbuh One!  
  
Numbuh One: (cocks an eyebrow)  
  
Husky: First question. Ahem. (peeks over at Washu's notes. She glares back) What do you like best about being a leader?  
  
Numbuh One: Well, appropriate decision making can be quite a difficult task within this group at times (shoots a glance at his teammates in the audience, who smile back innocently). However, it makes me proud when a mission goes according to plan, whether I directed it or not.  
  
Husky: ...so...whatsthatmean?  
  
Numbuh One: ...hmm. (to himself) Guess I didn't phrase that well.  
  
Husky: You mean Washu didn't phrase that well.  
  
Washu: ?.?  
  
Numbuh One: I think it's the pride in seeing my team cooperate and bring down even the most dangerous of our adversaries, even if I didn't guide them.  
  
Washu: Okay, well, um. Next QUESTION. (turns away from Husky) Which mission had you the most afraid?  
  
Numbuh One: Uh...(fidgeting nervously) I'd have to say...what we deemed Operation G.R.O.W.-U.P..  
  
Washu: And why is that?  
  
Numbuh One: (blinks) Boy, you really don't know much about the show, do you?  
  
Husky: Huh??  
  
Numbuh One: (clears his throat) I was worried for my team during the first few days after the incident. The -  
  
Husky: Incident?  
  
Numbuh One: (flatly) When I was turned into an adult.  
  
Husky: o.o; OH...  
  
Numbuh One: As I was SAYING, I was concerned for my team's welfare, but I couldn't face them again due to my age and Kids Next Door standards. So I had to put them out of my mind. As the days went by, I began to forget about them and focus more on my work as an ice cream man.  
  
Husky: (snickers)  
  
Numbuh One: (shoots her an angry glare) Then there was the battle with the Delightful Children's Father, which also kind of surprised me. But we won out in the end, and I was turned back into a kid! (beams proudly)  
  
Washu: Oh, all right...then. Simplest mission?  
  
Numbuh One: In terms of all of us beating an opponent, I might have to say our Operation T.U.R.N.I.P.. One kick and the thing was defeated. Now, the battle was tough, but...  
  
Washu: (stares at him blabbering on, blankly)  
  
Husky: (watches dust fall from the ceiling)  
  
Numbuh One: ...turns out, it was too top-heavy and lost its balance when I kicked it. Too bad we were forced to rebuild Hippy Hop, though.  
  
Washu: (boredly) Uh-huh. So...who are your greatest enemies?  
  
Numbuh One: (stands up suddenly, knocking over his chair) What the heck is with these stupid questions?! Are you some mental patient or something?! Do you even WATCH the show?  
  
Husky: (waves a paw) We lived on Plit fer a long time so we don't know what you're talking about! ^__^  
  
Numbuh One: (picks his chair up) That would explain it then.  
  
Washu: ...so?  
  
Numbuh One: That would be the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.  
  
Husky: The who?  
  
Numbuh One: (smacks his forehead) The Delightful Children from DOWN THE LANE.  
  
Washu: Okay then...  
  
Numbuh One: (puts a hand to his forehead and points out in the audience)  
  
(The Delightful Children wave)  
  
Husky: o_O I see now!  
  
Washu: (checks her sheet) I think we're interviewing them, too.  
  
Husky: O.O;;  
  
Washu: (turns to Numbuh One) The reason we're asking you all the stupid questions is because you're the leader, and therefore probably have the most insight on everything.  
  
Husky: I don't know what that means!  
  
Numbuh One: (folds his arms) Right.  
  
Washu: Well, do you want me to ask you something like, "What's your favorite food?"  
  
Numbuh One: I actually wouldn't mind that!  
  
Washu: So what's your favorite food?  
  
Numbuh One: Candy.  
  
Washu: (falls over)  
  
Husky: Hey me too! (tail wags)  
  
Washu: (getting up) No, you always said your favorite foods were bacon and cake mix.  
  
Husky: Aww.  
  
Numbuh One: Can I get out of here please?  
  
Washu: No. Not till stupid audience questions! And they're all from Plit! Huahahahhaha!! =D  
  
Numbuh One: Whatever.  
  
Husky: Ooh me!  
  
Washu: You're not in the audience, Husky.  
  
Husky: ...stop pickin' on me.  
  
Washu: Seat 41.  
  
Bombette: What kinds of weapons do you use against the adults?  
  
Lemmy: (from off-stage, one of the stage manager peoples) Ooh, that's sad. Someone from a totally different planet knows more about them than you. X3  
  
Washu: (whispers, looking nervously at the camera) Shaddap!  
  
Lemmy: (grins)  
  
Numbuh One: (stares at the pink bomb thing) Uh...Two-by-Four technology...  
  
Husky: Seat 82.  
  
Monty Mole: Do you ever feel bad about going against grown-ups? I mean, your parents are adults, too...  
  
Numbuh One: Fortunately, our parents never seem to get in the way so much as other adults do, like the Proper Patrol and Knightbrace. In the Kids Next Door, you don't have to hate your family. It's the ones that cause trouble that deserve a good wallop.  
  
Monty Mole: Okies.  
  
Washu: Seat...um, I think it's 223.  
  
Iggy: (from way in the back) Why do I have to sit all the way back here with my crappy eyesight?! Huh? Huh??  
  
Numbuh One: ..um...(looks at the Interviewers for help)  
  
Husky: That was directed at us? Hmm.  
  
Washu: Iggy, you were the one who bought the ticket.  
  
Iggy: You mean I paid for this friggin' seat?  
  
Husky: That's about it.  
  
Roy: (stands up and calls to his brother) Ya can have my seat, squirt!  
  
Iggy: (sarcastically) Oh gee, thanks, Roy.  
  
(the two head for the aisle)  
  
Roy: I don't got them stupid glasses, so I don't need a closer seat. (smirks and trips Iggy as he passes him)  
  
Iggy: (falls flat on his face) Ow.  
  
Husky: That wasn't nice, Roy!  
  
Roy: You're face ain't nice!  
  
Husky: ;.;  
  
Washu: Anihoo, back to the questions. Seat 25.  
  
Kirby: Poyo! Poyo poyo!! (waves his arms around happily)  
  
Washu: (blinks) Who let Kirby in here? I thought we invited the Mushroom Kingdom!  
  
Larry: (somewhere near the front row, holding up a piece of paper and reading it) No, it says here that you invited characters from numerous Nintendo games and also TV shows. Didn't specify certain games. Just companies.  
  
Washu: You stole that from meh?!  
  
Larry: (grins slyly)  
  
Washu: . I hate you, Larry!  
  
Larry: (rolling up the paper) Don't hate the player, just hate the game.  
  
Washu: (stares at him) ...what...?  
  
Husky: (sniffling) Well, back to Kirby's question.  
  
Kirby: Poo? (blinks confusedly)  
  
Ludwig: (conveniently sitting next to Kirby) I believe he had asked something along the lines of, "If you could have any superpower, what would it be?"  
  
Numbuh One: Not quite sure. Our technology is strong enough to handle most threats, but I guess the ability of levitation and other psychic-type powers would be neat. (shrugs)  
  
Husky: But you already have jet boots.  
  
Lemmy: NOW they remember something.  
  
Numbuh One: Ever watch the X-Men?  
  
Husky : Yah! ^_^ I like Shadow Cat, she's -  
  
Numbuh One: Jean Gray.  
  
Husky: Ah. But no suicide involving water.  
  
Numbuh One: Right.  
  
Washu: Well then, now that all that dookie's over with, we'll take one question from each KND member, starting with Hoa - um, Numbuh...Two.  
  
Numbuh Two: Numbuh One, Numbuh Four had raised a good question back a while. What do you think would work better on a nail: a Pound-o-Matic Hammer or a brick?  
  
Numbuh One: The Hammer for accuracy, but the brick might come in handy if you're pressed for time.  
  
Husky: Numbuh Three?  
  
Numbuh Three: (trying to get at least *ONE* of the Delightful Children to play Patty-Cake with her) Hunh?  
  
Husky: You get to ask Numbuh One a question!! =D  
  
Numbuh Three: Yaaaayyyyay!! =D Numbuh One, what's ya fav'rit color Rainbow Monkey??  
  
Numbuh One: Uh...red?  
  
Numbuh Three: YAAY!!!! (claps)  
  
Numbuh Four: (slyly) Numbuh One, do you have a cruuuuuush on a teammate?  
  
Numbuh One: Um. No, I strive to treat you all with the same amount of respect, even though that is a *cough* bit tough, sometimes.  
  
Numbuh Four: (folds his arms and mumbles something)  
  
Numbuh Five: Y'ever think any mission was too impossible to complete?  
  
Numbuh One: Ehh...When Chad's "parents" attacked everyone, I wasn't sure if they were going after him, too, or not. Even though he IS the greatest member, the odds weren't in his favor.  
  
Washu: Well, that' about it for this interview. Numbuh One, any closing thoughts?  
  
Numbuh One: Don't ask anything stupid.  
  
Washu: (salutes) Okay, well it's too late for that! (waves)  
  
Husky: (waves, too) Goodnight, everybody!  
  
##########  
  
-_- Well, that's it for now. Reviews is nice! ^__^; 


	2. The insanity continues with Numbuh Two!

Oh my God! Two years later! Wow I'm super-slow. I'm just so bored now is the thing, so I'm re-reading the stuff I've written and came across this and figured, "Hey, I should continue this." I seriously doubt it'll be as 'good' as the first chapter, though. (cough)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this writing. Other than my grade in Chemistry (hugs her possible A) 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it! You make me feel so loved. XD (oh, by the way, I DO watch Codename: Kids Next Door, I just mentioned that Husky and Washu haven't…more or less to give me a scapegoat if any information I put down is wrong. XD)

Washu: Welcome back to the interviews!

Audience: (makes to leave)

Little Red Riding Hood: (comes on stage holding a knife) Siddown or I'll slice you into a thousand bits!

Audience: wtf? O.O (they sit down quickly)

Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Looks like somebody's been listening to Into the Woods for a bit _too_ long lately.

Washu: Oh shut up.

Delightful Children: (they chuckle)

Husky: Anyways, today we've got Numbuh Two, also known as Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior. Boy I bet I butchered that spelling, but I don't care. :D

Washu: …What are you even talking about?

Husky: (claps with the rest of the audience as Numbuh Two walks on stage, smiling and waving)

Washu: e.e Please have a seat, Numbuh Two.

Numbuh Two: (casually sinks down in the guest's chair) Hey, thanks. I just flew in from the tree house, and boy are my arms tired! (the audience laughs dryly)

Tommy: (plays a drumbeat; looks around quickly, whipping his cape about him, then runs off-stage)

Numbuh Five: (muttering) Oldest one in the stinkin' book…

Washu: …right, so…let's start off with a basic question, sort of the same as Numbuh One's. What do you like best about being the team's mechanic and general wiseguy?

Numbuh Two: Well, that'd have to be the fact that it shows off my brilliant intelligence, because if I wasn't constantly building things, my IQ would always be being compared to Numbuh Four's, and frankly, I don't want that. (smiles)

Numbuh Four: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Numbuh Two: Plus, nobody can crack jokes like I can. And you wouldn't exactly want to hear them coming from Numbuh One, would you?

(quiet agreement can be heard from the rest of his team sitting in the audience - all minus Numbuh One, anyway)

Numbuh Two: Thought so. (grins widely and eases back into his chair all cool-like)

Husky: Okay, fair enough. What's your favorite food?

Washu: Please don't say candy, I have a feeling we'll be hearing that a lot in the upcoming interviews.

Numbuh Two: Let's put it this way: you put it in front of me, I'll eat it.

The Toilenator: (stands up, shouting) Nuh-uh! I bet you wouldn't eat a toilet!

Numbuh Two: o.o; Well, uh…no, who would?

The Toilenator: (snaps his fingers in frustration, sits back down) Curses, foiled again…

Numbuh Two: …(slaps his forehead)

Husky: Like that's even possible, anyway.

Washu: Quite. (flips through note cards boredly) …here. What is it with you and acting like Sherlock Holmes? Do you have something to prove, or what?

Numbuh Two: Hey, what can I say? It sort of runs in the family. (jerks a thumb in Tommy's direction, who is back stage)

Tommy: Numbuh T works alone! (swings out a window on a rope; the rope snaps, and a sandbag drops to the floor just inches from where Numbuh Two is sitting, and Tommy goes sailing out the window and lands in a tree)

Numbuh Two: Stop crossing your wires, there, buddy.

Husky: (sighs exhasperatedly) How much time until we're done here!

Washu: NEXT QUESTION! Numbuh Two…what's the air velocity of an unladen swallow?

Numbuh Two: African or European? (makes the gun sign with both hands at her, winking)

Washu: XD! Dude, have you seen Spamalot?

Numbuh Two: (sits up excitedly) Oh, heck yes! Remember that part when- (the two get into an active conversation)

Delightful Children: Musical theatre is pleasant only when it's not in the form of a crude comedy.

Husky: Psh, you don't know anything. (sticks tongue out at them)

Delightful Children: Oh, but we do. In fact, we know the air velocity of BOTH the unladen African swallow and the unladen European swallow.

Numbuh Four: (turns around to face them) Here's a question for ya: WHO IN TH' WIDE BLUE HECK CARES?

(the audience not comprised of villains cheers wildly, and Numbuh Four grins and bows, then sits down. The blonde Delightful Child smacks him in the back of the head.)

Washu: -I know, that was so bad. XD So anyway, where were we?

Husky: Let's do questions from the audience. Seat 18!

Washu: …

Pochi (Poochy's Japanese name, X3): Wan wan! P

Numbuh Two: Sorry pal, I may be cool, but I'm not tri-lingual. (audible groaning coming from Numbuh Five)

Numbuh Three: Heehee, he was asking about the simplest thing you've built, silly!

(insert random comment here)

Numbuh Two: Hmm. (strokes his chin in thought) That would probably have to be the slingshot way back in Operation N.O.-P.O.W.U.H.. May have been a little shoddy, but it got the job done in the end, and I don't hear Numbuh One complaining about it.

Numbuh One: Yeah, yeah…(pouts)

Husky: Haha. Okay. Seat 103.

Cupid: So what do you think of Lizzie? ;3

Washu: …what the- Cupid? O.O

Numbuh One: What the heck! (jumps over the audience Matrix-stile and dropkickowns Cupid out the window)

Tommy: (Cupid flies into the tree he's stuck in) Hi! Can you get my brother to stop talking about Cree?

Numbuh Two: …well, to answer the question, err…girlshavecooties!

Cree: (sitting with her legs up over the chair in front of her) Oh, I think you won't be saying that in a couple of years…(grins deviously)

Chad: Ugh, your feet stink.

Cree: Shut up. 

Washu: Hardy-har. Seat 32.

Father: I hate your brother! D: (+ flames)

Washu: That's not a question! Stop being all emo!

Delightful Children: (angrily) You should talk, miss Boo-Hoo-I-Got-A-"B"-In-Chemistry-Class!

Washu: Wha-? Oh, it is ON NOW!

Numbuh Two: Yeah, on like Donkey Kong!

(everyone in the room shoots Numbuh Two an irritated look)

Numbuh Two: …what?

(Washu and the Delightful Children engage in a fistfight)

Husky: Don't worry, Hoagie, we know this interview is about you so we'll try to start getting on-topic here. n.n Seat 58!

Numbuh Two: Yeah, I was beginning to worry. e.e

Amazee Dayzee: Fight me! I can do 20 damage in one turn! D

Numbuh Two: Um…okay. (zaps her with a laser gun-type weapon haha, I don't know the name, whatever; she catches on fire and runs out the door screaming)

Goombella: …Why couldn't you join us Twilight Town instead of Vivian? T-T

Vivian: (breaks down crying and disappears into the floor)

Numbuh Two: Heh. (spins the laser gun on his finger expertly) Sorry, but I come from the wrong side of the copyright law.

Husky: I don't think that made much sense…

Numbuh Five: It was still pretty stupid, though.

Husky: (nods) Mm-hmm.

(the fistfight between Washu and the Delightful Children has escalated into an all-out brawl)

Numbuh Four: Hey, I'm putting down five dollars and a Reese's cup on the Delightful Children, 'kay?

Larry: (thumbing through bets) Gotcha.

Numbuh Four: Cha-ching! (pumps fist and marches back to his seat proudly)

Numbuh One: Normally I'd make some sort of comment on that, but right now, given the current situation…I don't feel obliged to.

Numbuh Four: D What?

Husky: Seat 72.

.Mallow: What was the time where you felt your absolute worst?

Numbuh Two: Uh…there was the time when I had really bad gas after this turkey I ate…

Mallow: …

Husky: Good answer, you just interpreted the question a little differently than expected. XD Seat 53.

Mr. Fizz: (twitching out) Do you evar consider yourself unusually lucky? ** O**

Numbuh Two: Oh, all the time. Aaall the time. (grins, twiddling his thumbs)

(Washu drags her battered carcass back to her seat.)

Washu: For brats who look like they ought to go to a _private_ school, you sure know how to fight dirty.

Delightful Children: (flash her the 'loser' sign)

Husky: Now we'll be taking questions from your teammates. Starting with Numbuh One.

Numbuh One: Have you ever considered taking our missions a little more seriously?

Numbuh Two: …Shouldn't that be directed to Numbuh Three?

Numbuh Three: (looks up from reading Sailor Moon manga) Huh?

Numbuh One: Well…

Numbuh Two: Okay okay, sheesh! I take them seriously enough, I mean hey, I can't exactly change who I am, right? Someone's gotta lighten the mood! And I'm serious when I need to be.

Numbuh One: Sometimes.

Numbuh Two: Exactly.

Numbuh Three: (tearing away herself from the comic book) Eeh… …. … what's YOUR favorite color Rainbow Monkey? (looks at him for a split second before shoving her nose back in)

Numbuh Two: Err…light blue?

(I think someone needs to be studying up on all of the different types of Rainbow Monkeys…XD Sorry folks, I'm a little unoriginal at the moment.)

Numbuh Four: (collecting money from Larry) Woo! A GIANT Reese's Peanut Butter Cup!

Numbuh Two: Numbuh Four, ask me a question so I can get out of here. Plzkthx. :D

Numbuh Four: Wha? (sits down) Oh, alright. Who do you think Numbuh Five would be better off with – you or Numbuh One?

(all 2x5 members in the audience cheer. Myself included...partially.)

Numbuh Two: (coughs) Well…I DID just say all girls have cooties back there…

Numbuh Five: Oh, get over yourself. (rolls eyes)

Numbuh Two: Let's see. (counts on fingers) First of all, Numbuh One's got Lizzie. Second of all, we're teammates and that'd be a little odd. (Numbuhs Three and Four blink) Third of all, Numbuh Five absolutely HATES my puns, and…I…(falling over the chair's armrest dramatically, the back of one hand on his forehead) I just _couldn't_ love a woman like that.

Washu: Nice recovery.

Numbuh Two: (sits up brightly, grinning) Thanks!

Numbuh Five: If you could play any musical instrument you wanted, what would it be?

Numbuh Two: Hmm. (scratches the back of his head contemplatingly) Maybe…the trombone, or some big, deep bass instrument. Gotta put my lungspan to work, huh:D;

Numbuh Five: o.o Uh…Numbuh Five guesses so.

Washu: Awesome. I always wished I could play the trombone…or standup bass, or violin, or…

Husky: Numbuh Two, any closing comments?

Numbuh Two: (flashes a double peace sign) Take it easy, y'alls!

Washu: -or the cello, or the bass clarinet, or French horn, or tenor sax, or…

Man, I was sooo distracted when writing this. Comments are appreciated, thanks! But I don't expect them for this piece of crap. Lmfao. XD


End file.
